Fictober
by Noah arg
Summary: Esta serie de drabbles participan en el reto fictober de "Yo también espero un capítulo de Muerdagos y Mortífagos"
1. Día 1

**MANZANA**

**Este fic participa en el reto Fictober de la página de Facebook "YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MUERDAGO Y MORTIFAGOS". Les invito a todos a participar, me pareció de lo más entretenido, que esa es la meta final. Divertirnos como escritores y lectores. Así que encontraran en este conjunto de capítulos los que pueda apuntar para el reto. A leer!**

**(La imagen y personajes no son de mi autoría, solo la trama aquí presente)**

Sería casi hasta gracioso, si aun le quedase algo de humor o energías en su cuerpo. Que en su sexto año, con el lord oscuro viviendo en su casa, le hicieran tomar clases de conocimientos muggles como materia obligatoria, era paradójico y (estaba seguro que era idea del viejo chiflado) un recordatorio constante de su misión y su jodida vida.

Allí se encontraba mirando ese horrible libro y fingiendo que escuchaba a la docente cuando un dibujo llamó su atención, una manzana: "Es costumbre de los estudiantes muggles entregar a su docente una manzana, pues es la fruta que simboliza la fortaleza durante el aprendizaje y ha sido asociada con la educación desde hace siglos. Ante tal, se hizo conocido una frase: "Entregar una manzana al profesor siempre será un buen truco cuando no se sabe la lección…"

Eestaba en la lectura de esa tradición cuando escucho a la profesora felicitar a la sabionda de Gryffindor "Muy bien señorita Granger 5 puntos para Gryffindor". Se le revolvió el estómago de escuchar aquel nombre. Granger era símbolo de león, y de león se dirigía directamente al director del colegio. El humor se le volvió a agriar, pero sí se dio cuenta de algo. Su sentido de diversión tal vez aún se encontraba en él.

A la semana entrante se demoró en entrar un poco a clases, vengarse de la sabionda era toda una delicia y cada paso debía ser bien pensado. Al ingresar se dirigió regiamente hasta la profesora y le entregó en su mano una redonda y jugosa manzana roja. "Como símbolo del saber que tan apasionadamente nos brinda profesora" dijo con su mejor cara de niño y se dirigió a su asiento.

"Oh… gracias señor Malfoy. Me llega al corazón saber que las clases le interesan y lleva las lecturas avanzadas incluso. 30 puntos para Slytherin" terminó con un orgullo en su mirada. Escuchó a la sabionda refunfuñar y sí además de travesura aun quedaba un atisbo de humor en él.

**Bien, hasta acá llega. Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Saludos!**


	2. Día 2 y 3

**DÍA 2/3 "TATUAJE Y CICATRIZ"**

Escuchaba la risa de sus nietos abriendo los regalos, sus pasos jugando con ellos. Y una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus fríos labios.

-Otra navidad juntos- susurró a su acompañante. En el sillón de su costado estaba ella sentada mirándolo con esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Sí- contestó feliz- Los niños de Scorpius son hermosos y han crecido mucho- Se levantó y dirigió hasta el gramófono a poner algún tema. Siempre le había gustado la navidad y le daba mucha nostalgia esa fecha- Si tienes tiempo mañana me gustaría poder ir a visitar la tumba de Harry- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su lugar. Se acomodó en su asiento y Draco no pudo evitar ver la cicatriz "sangresucia" en su brazo.

Los gritos inundaban el salón de arte de la mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix estaba realmente enojada y estaba matando a la amiga de Potter, en el instante en que dio un paso al frente su madre lo detuvo. Ella sabía, sabía quiénes eran los que habían venido a la mansión y se quedó callada sin decir nada.

Su madre y él estaban artos de la situación, quería que todo terminara, que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Los sonidos de pronto callaron, giró violentamente y observó como ella ya no se movía, estaba tiesa, y la sangre comenzaba a salir desde su cuerpo regando la alfombra hindú.

-Draco, quita eso de mi vista por favor- le rogó su madre pálida al ver otro cadáver en la mansión.

Sus pies se movieron automáticamente y con un movimiento suave de su vara sacó del salón a Granger y la alfombra, llevó su cuerpo hasta donde estaba el reguero de cadáveres que cada día aumentaba más. Cuando la depositó allí escuchó un suave gemido de su boca, ¡aun estaba viva! Se apresuró a su lado, los cortes eran muy profundos y no tenía manera de salvarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron y vieron lagrimas "no quiero morir" esas fueron las palabras que susurró la joven; y Draco cometió así su primer acto de rebeldía en la fila de los mortífagos, rasgó su manga izquierda y utilizó la magia oscura de su brazo para atar el espíritu de Hermione en él. Así fue como ella pudo sobrevivir a la guerra, o al menos una parte de ella.

-Claro- dijo cuando volvió de sus recuerdos- Va siendo tiempo de que te despidas de todos, ya casi no nos queda tiempo- mantener dos almas era mucho para cualquier mago, y el tiempo se les agotaba a los dos.

La miró sonreir- que bueno, la eternidad nos espera cariño.

**Bien, junté ambos temas porque se me ocurrió la idea y quise ver que salía. Espero que les haya gustado, un saludo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Día 4

**DÍA 4 "BIBlIOTECA"**

Ya era tarde y la señora Prince se despidió y le dijo que no demore más que estaba cerca el toque de queda. Y sin más se fue, lo bueno de Ser Hermione Granger, pensó para sí. Juntó sus cosas y se levantó de la silla, pero sus pasos no la llevaron a la salida, sino a la sección prohibida.

Susurró el hechizo que él le enseñó, la puerta se abrió y entro buscando el libro que aun no había terminado. Era increíble, pero había conseguido burlar las restricciones de los libros y ahora toda la biblioteca estaba a su disposición.

-Llegué tarde, lo siento- escuchó su voz detrás de ella.

-No pasa nada- se giró y lo miró- creo que esto te puede ayudar sí, efectivamente es un buen hechizo e indetectable. Con esto vas a poder matar a Dumbledore seguramente.

-¿Estás segura? Permíteme ver- Confiaba en su imperio y la pócima de amor que lentamente le daba para mantenerla bajo su control, pero nunca se sabía. Examinó el hechizó y se dio cuenta de cómo utilizarlo- Genial Hermione, ven tomemos un jugo, seguro estas agotada de tanto trabajar- y se dispuso como todas las noches a darle unas gotas de pócima de amor.

-Bien, es tiempo de ir a dormir- dijo una vez vio que ella terminaba su vaso- no queremos que nos encuentren y hagan preguntas incomodas,¿ verdad?

-Y no, la verdad que no- dejo un libro de nigromancia que había empezado a leer cuando comenzó a ayudar a Draco con la misión del señor oscuro- Mañana sigo otro ratito.

-Por su puesto- le abrió la puerta para que ella pase primero- Ha, Herms- la llamó cuando ya estaba de espaldas a ella- Obliviate

**Bien hasta aquí el día 4 espero les haya gustado y nos leemos el día siguiente! **


	4. Día 5

**DÍA 5 "MUÑECA"**

Otra noche más buscando la manera de arreglar el armario evanescente, suspiró y volvió a releer el libro que su ayudanta modelo le había pasado. Era gracioso si se ponía a pensar que la reinita leonina estaba ayudándole a matar al viejo chiflado y a meter a los mortífagos a la escuela.

Intentó el movimiento en el aire, pero la muñeca le estaba doliendo un montón, suspiró y volvió a insultar a su torpe ayudante. La noche anterior estaban buscando en las estanterías más altas de la sección prohibida, cuando la tonta casi se cae de las escaleras, atinó a tomarla del brazo para que no caiga pero con eso su muñeca quedó dolida.

Moraleja de ese día " Draco no dejes subir a Hermione a las alturas"

**Bueno, sé que es corto pero con el capítulo anterior se me ocurrieron algunas cosas más. Mil disculpas si no sigo al pie de la letra las pautas del reto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y la verdad me gustó esta idea de Herms ayudando a Draco. **

**Mil gracias por leer, nos vemos en el día siguiente!**


	5. Día 6

**DÍA 6 "FINGIR"**

El estado persecutorio en el que estaba ya era alarmante, durante todo el día había estado esperando que llegue el momento. Hoy finalmente Dumbledore moriría y el sueño del señor oscuro por fin podría comenzar.

Hacía ya 3 días que no se juntaban con Draco, él debía concentrarse y prepararse para el enfrentamiento y ella también debía de hacer su parte, durante estos días Harry tenía que estar entretenido y no fisgoneando donde nadie lo llamaba.

Le costaba mucho trabajo, él y Ron habían llegado a conocerla bastante y sabían que en algo andaba. Logró crearse un romance ficticio que los mantuvo entretenidos y con ella como objetivo. Harry estaba aflojando su mirada sobre el joven mortífago, solo le quedaba fingir un poquito más, aunque la manía de Harry con Draco era cada vez más alarmante.

Entrada la hora de la cena perdió al joven elegido, así que se salteó ella también la cena para poder encontrarlo, el castillo era enorme y no tenía idea de donde podría estar sucediendo el hecho. Draco tenía un plan para el viejo, pero con Harry las cosas se podrían complicar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Sabes dónde está el director Dumbledore? Lo necesito para darle un recado de la profesora McGonagall- Bien Hermione pensó, se estaba haciendo buena en el arte de mentir y engañar.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger- contestó el cuadro cortésmente- el director se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía.

-Muchísimas gracias- terminó con una sonrisa y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta allí.

Cuando llegó la acción ya había comenzado, Draco tenía al viejo director acorralado con unos mecanismos que habían preparado y Harry estaba mirando desde abajo. Suspiró este Harry entrometido.

-Petrificus Totalus- susurró a espaldas de su amigo. Era mejor dejarlo así para que no le suceda nada. Le tenía aprecio y quisiera que pudiese quedarse tranquilo para no tener que verlo sufrir. Pero eso era pedirle peras a un olmo. Estaba muy concentrada en la escena cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

-No deben verte aquí- Le susurró el profesor Snape- Vete a la torre, eres nuestra última carta en caso de que nosotros fallemos.

Lo miró y asintió, Draco le había confirmado que el profesor también era un Mortífago espía del señor oscuro. Se movió por los pasillos cuidándose de no ser vista hasta la torre y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el caos se desató.

Esa noche cuando enterraron el cuerpo del director del colegio ella lloró como todos los demás, solo que un sentimiento diferente la embargaba. Ahora era cuando todo comenzaba.

**Bien hasta aquí el día 6, creo que con esto cierro este pequeño arco paralelo que salió por pura inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el día siguiente. **


	6. Día 7

**DÍA 7: "Expreso de Hogwarts"**

Las manos le hormigueaban de ansiedad, las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y jamás había estado tan ansiosa de volver a clases, no solo era la idea de regresar al mágico castillo, sino que él también estaría allí.

De lejos lo divisó con sus compañeros de casa, suspiró y fingió la indiferencia de siempre. Busco junto a sus amigos un compartimiento y allí espero a que pasaran cuarentaicinco minutos aproximadamente, si sus cálculos no le fallaban.

Se excusó con ir al baño y caminó hasta el vagón numero doce, allí estaba él mirando por la ventana. Caminó lentamente y el tren entró en un túnel profundo y oscuro. Cuando salió a la luz ya ninguno de los dos estaba en el pasillo, los besos ya habían sido dados en la oscuridad y el juego de peligro y seducción había vuelto a comenzar.

**Bueno este fue cortito, pero lo deje bien vago para que cada uno pueda elegir el fandom que más le parezca. Como siempre, gracias por pasar y nos leemos en el día siguiente!.**


	7. Día 8

**DÍA 8 " SOMNUS"**

"_La poción Somnus induce a una persona a dormir y permite que sus sueños se materialicen. Es una pócima de uso medicinal normalmente, utilizada por los medimagos para la cura de los trastornos mentales que tienen relación con sucesos traumáticos…"_ La exposición del profesor Snape sobre la poción que iban a preparar seguía y seguía. Mientras más avanzaba más se preocupaba por como avanzaría la clase. No solo tenía que compartir su salón con los gryffindors, sino que el profesor lo había castigado con Longbottom en su mesa. Que mal día iba a ser ese.

Al principio solo lo puso a pesar los materiales y a seleccionarlos, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo acercar al caldero. Pero a los 25 minutos tenían que ir en búsqueda de la savia de abeto, no podía tener más de unos pocos segundos al aire antes de que pierda los efectos requeridos.

\- Solo debes seguir revolviendo sin parar, en 5 vueltas cambias 6 a la derech la izquierda. Asi sin parar hasta que regrese, y no olvides la caléndula - y sin más tomó la pipeta y salió por la savia. Cuando regresó la poción aun tenía el color que correspondía. Esperó a que el cobarde león termine de revolver, apagó el fuego y coloco el último ingrediente como decía el libro.

Ni bien terminó la poción se volvió transparente y el profesor Snape incluso se sorprendió y dio 2 puntos, el Veritacerum que hicieron era excelente… un momento, no era esa la poción que debían hacer.

Un grito ahogado sonó en la oscuridad de la enfermería, poco a poco la lucidez vino a su mente y recordó lo ocurrido, la poción no salió bien, todo lo contrario ni bien regresó a su mesa longbottom lo miró con pánico y el burbujeo del caldero fue el preludio de una explosión en todos las variaciones de verde un mago pueda experimentar, luego de eso su compañero cayó inconsciente y él no recordó nada más.

Suspiró, bueno al menos al estar fallida la poción nadie pudo ver sus sueños.

Lo que el joven Slytherin no sabía era que la explosión le permitió ver al otro participante de la explosión los sueños del otro, y en ese momento el joven gryffindoriado despertaba de unos sueños muy extraños con Hermione Granger


	8. Día 13

**DÍA 13 "DOLOR"**

Cuando Severus le pidió que esa noche vaya a sus aposentos porque el señor oscuro iba a convocar a sus colegas, lo primero que sintió fue pánico. Pero luego de que le aclare que ellos no iban a asistir a la reunión, solo le quedó la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que quería su padrino.

\- Te permitirá soportar mejor el dolor de la marca- le dijo con su ánimo habitual entregándole una poción- el no asistir a su presencia hace que la marca arda, él nos llama a todos, aunque solo sea para unos pocos.

Era un enfermo, un sádico, estaban todos locos por aceptar de buen grado la marca. Dolía como si le estuvieran rasgando la piel, como un frasco de ácido sobre la piel. Era tremendo. Ya se había tomado el frasco y aun le dolía muchísimo. Maldita sea la hora en que se vió envuelto en esa maldita guerra.

**Bueno! Hasta aquí llegamos. Unos días están salteados porque no llegué realmente a escribirlos, y no creo que llegue. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente día! **


	9. Día 14

**Día 14 "La regla"**

Si había algo de lo que Hemrione Granger se orgullecía eran de los avances muggles en lo que refería a la vida cotidiana, desde el aseo propio y del hogar hasta los avances médicos que tanta ayuda prestaban junto a la ciencia.

Pero si había algo que Hermioine Granger amaba por sobre todo eran las pastillas reguladoras. Aquellas que le permitían calcular con exactitud cada cuantos días debería sufrir el mínimo de dolor, ya que también disminuían el tiempo que estaría con la regla y los dolores serían mínimos.

Y sí, en quinto año lo terminó de comprobar cuando constató que las gemelas Patil y Brown debían tomar varias pociones en esos días y guardar reposo como en la edad media, sep Los avances muggles nunca dejaban de hacerla sentir orgullosa de su origen.

**Bueno, este es corto. Pero realmente me costó escribir sobre este tema, no suelo sentirme cómoda hablando de él, así que es el más flojo, mil disculpas. Un saludo! Nos leemos el siguiente día!**


	10. Día 15

**Día 15 "Sueños"**

El jardín de Hogwarts estaba tranquilo y la vista al lago era hermosa, la luna llena iluminaba el claro con el más bello color plateado, caminó lentamente hasta que en la orilla del lago vio una figura. Lentamente se fue aproximando a medida que dejaba atrás el castillo que de espaldas a la luna solo era una figura negra con el contorno de las torres.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino pudo distinguirla, llevaba la túnica negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero sus delicados pies y el largo de su cabello le permitió inferir que era una muchacha. Aunque estaba de espaldas sentía que la conocía, pero aun no llegaba a fijarse bien quién era.

Estaba tan absorto en ellas que tarde se dio cuenta que sus pies se sentían extraños, al bajar la mirada vio unos pies extraños, blancos y descalzos, y sus pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas.

Una risa femenina lo distrajo y observó a la muchacha, ahora estaba frente a él, ya no llevaba la túnica ni los zapatos, solo un vestido blando que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era suelto y se acompasaba con el calor que notó qué hacía de pronto.

-Te estabas tardando, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó curiosa.

Se limitó a observarla detenidamente, su cabello castaño danzaba al viento y sus ojos marrones lo miraban curioso.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó cuando cayó en cuenta de que era su amiga quien estaba frente a él.

-Sí, ¿quién más sino?- Se acercó hasta él sin dejar de verlo profundamente a los ojos, realmente estaba extrañado de aquella situación.

-¿Estamos soñando?- preguntó con un deje de duda, la situación se le hacía surrealista.

\- Es la única manera que tenemos de estar juntos- susurró suavemente en su oído, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó suavemente- te he extrañado hoy. Me preocupé cuando te desmayaste en clases

¡Era verdad! Había tenido un accidente en pociones con una poción que manejaba el sueño… lo que significaba que esto era producto de ello pero, ¿qué hacia Hermione Granger en SU sueño? No pudo lograr pensar mucho más ya que sintió las manos de ella desprendiendo su camisa.

-¿Pero qué piensas que haces?- dijo asustándose de la situación. Su compañera no se comportaría jamás de esa forma. Pero claro, esto era un sueño y ella el producto de su imaginación. Sería entonces que él tenía sentimientos por su compañera, ¿y la poción lo hiso profundizar en eso? No, sabía bien que su amigo Ron tenía fuertes sentimientos por la leona, sería desleal siquiera pensar el soñar con ella. -Hermione suéltame, esto está mal. Ron se sentiría traicionado si supiera de esto.

Ella que había detenido sus movimientos y lo miraba fijamente de pronto abrió los ojos y lo observó con total furia- Ron se puede morir por mí. Y tú te largas de este lugar- Lo empujó fuertemente y sintió que de golpe caería y sin más despertó.

Estaba en la enfermería, se sentó y respiró profundamente. Realmente el sueño se había sentido muy real, aunque no pudo seguir divagando porque de la cama de frente unos ojos plateados le miraban con infinito desprecio. Rayos, Malfoy iba a matarlo con el resultado de la clase de pociones.

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, me pase un poquito, pero se vale porque es una especie de crossover con el capítulo 8. Estas palabras se prestan para que mi imaginación vuele. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos el día siguiente! **


	11. Día 16

**Día 16 "Amante"**

Hacia esa noche ya 15 años de la batalla de Hogwarts, donde no hubo ganador. Harry Potter logró escapar y el Lord Oscuro tomó el control de la Inglaterra mágica y sumió a la ciudad de la niebla en la más profunda oscuridad.

En el momento en que vio a Potter correr y escapar ni siquiera lo dudo, se dio vuelta y disparó contra la mujer más importante de su vida: su madre. De lo contrario le habría esperado la más profunda de las desgracias y los tormentos. Inesperadamente el Lord Oscuro no le castigó a él o a su padre por el delito cometido por Narcisa. Cosa que agradeció.

Con el tiempo su cordura y su alma se fueron perdiendo, para escapar de las filas de mortifagos se dedicó a investigar para ellos, iluso. Su alma sufrió más que si hubiera torturado a 100 muggles. La nigromancia exigía demasiado y poco a poco comprendió el tremendo error que había cometido.

Comenzó estudiando a los impuros, hacia pruebas con su sangre para ver hasta dónde podían resistir, luego siguieron las criaturas mágicas y por último los sangre pura traidores al régimen. El lord oscuro realmente había dejado de lado a su familia y solo le requería en situaciones donde atrapaban a algún miembro de la orden para que le interrogue. Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando hasta que le tocó el turno a ella.

Cuando le trajeron a Granger para que diga dónde estaba Potter no pudo lastimarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cabeza recobró lucidez y recordó sus tiempos en Hogwrats. Usó su versión mejorada de veritaserum para poder obtener lo que necesitaba y fue lo más suave que pudo con la legeremancia. Una vez acabó de extraer toda la información, le pidió al señor oscuro que se la deje como material de investigación de primera.

Primero constató lo que tanto había sospechado, ella era increíblemente hábil y poderosa para ser un simple emergente de magia. Era una biznieta de una familia de magos ya extinta, pero eso le daba la habilidad mágica que requería. Durante varios años había buscado la forma de resaltar los rasgos mágicos de los impuros, varios fallecieron durante las pruebas hasta que una logró sobrevivir, y fue cuando encontró la forma de crear a un sangre pura, aunque la susodicha no pudo seguir viviendo mucho, era peligrosa.

Granger por el contrario se encontró bajo su control desde el principio, a base de hechizos y pócimas logró una obediente asistente. Fue toda una revolución su descubrimiento, y aunque usó su sangre para crear a su "hermana" se negó a darla a ningún prometido. Verla siempre le recordaba los buenos momentos, sus caricias le ayudaban a dormir sin pesadillas. Se había convertido en el amante de su creación, pero no le importaba. En ese mundo de tinieblas su presencia era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

**Bueno, hasta acá el día 16, espero que les guste. Háganme saber que piensan. Un saludo gigante y nos vemos el día siguiente! **


	12. Día 17

**Día 17 "Quidditch"**

El día se prestaba templado y los gritos de los fanáticos llegaban hasta el castillo prácticamente. Ese día se enfrentaban Slytherin contra Griffyndor y los ánimos estaban caldeados desde hacía una semana, cuando Malfoy había provocado a Potter insinuando que los leones solo podían ganar si hacían trampa solamente.

La partida venía a favor de las serpientes. La casa verde llevaba la ventaja 70 a 30 y parecía que estaban jugando mejor que nunca, en las posiciones estaban arriba y parecía que se iban a llevar la copa deportiva ese año. Los leones dependían de su buscador en que atrape la snitch. Harry sentía esa presión y estaba a la expectativa de la pelota pequeña.

De repente Malfoy se lanzó bajo las gradas a toda velocidad y Harry no dudo en seguirlo, necesitaba a como diera lugar la snitch. Draco se movía a terriblemente rápido y haciendo giros muy bruscos. Harry le seguía de cerca pero no lograba divisar la esfera. Tan concentrado estaba en la figura del buscador de las serpientes que dejo de prestar atención a su entorno y fue así como termino enredado entre las cortinas de las gradas, mientras Malfoy retornaba al campo de juego a toda velocidad y matándose de risa.

Realmente estaba molesto, había caído en una trampa de novato, y todos lo habían visto. Se destrabó y salió velozmente a perseguir al otro buscador. Cuando llego al campo de juego Malfoy realmente estaba persiguiendo muy de cerca la pelota, así que con la presión de atrapar la snitch más presente que nunca se dirigió a toda velocidad a interceptarla por un flanco.

Draco casi la atrapaba cuando un presentimiento le hiso bajar la velocidad solo un poco y correr la mano derecha hacia arriba, el resto se lo contaron cuando despertó en la enfermería.

Potter había salido a toda velocidad a buscar la esfera o eso parecía porque cuando se estaba acercando de golpe topó al buscador contrario derribándolo de la escoba y haciendo que su cuerpo ruede por media cancha ya que iba a mucha velocidad. Aun así su puño derecho estaba cerrado y a duras penas la esfera dorada se abrió paso y escapó de ella mostrando a los espectadores que había dado la victoria al equipo esmeralda y una clara ventaja en el marcador de las casas. Cuando el relato de su equipo terminó el buscador sonrió y felicitó al equipo.

Definitivamente el tomar un té antes de jugar estaba resultando para su equipo, eso y el darles sin que sepan una gota de felix felicis.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el este capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el día siguiente!**


	13. Día 18

**Día 18 "Ministerio de Magia"**

La chimenea verde dio paso a una figura oscura de pasos seguros, su máscara plateada con forma diferenciada dejaba ver claramente que se trataba de un mortífago de alto rango, en este caso representaba a un Dragón. No había duda de que se trataba del jefe del departamento de innovación mágica del régimen. A su lado una figura femenina y delicada le acompañaba, también iba vestida de negro, pero su máscara era única también, ésta solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, y su cabello platino dejaban claro que se trataba de Hermione Malfoy, la primer sangre pura creada por el reino y hermana reconocida legal de Draco Malfoy.

Los empleados dejaron paso a los dos mortífagos que no dirigieron la mirada a nadie y entraron directamente al ascensor que previamente habían desocupado unos empleados cuando vieron quienes iban a tomarlo. Hermione presionó un botón y el ascensor desapareció para el subsuelo, se dirigían a un interrogatorio.

Estaba lastimado y sangraba profundamente, su cara estaba toda inflamada y hasta que el díctamo no hiciera su efecto sería difícil que siquiera pudiera hablar.

-Permíteme unas palabras con él, por favor- pidió la hermana suavemente

\- Claro, pero estaré aquí presente y atento en todo momento- contestó el hermano firme y sin dejar lugar a objeciones. Se sentó junto a ella a esperar que el presidiario pudiera gesticular palabras. Cuando empezó a mostrar signos de lucidez la hermana se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ron, ¿me hoyes? Si puedes hablar levanta tu mano derecha- a esto el pelirrojo levanto apenas los dedos de esa mano- Bien, escuchame. No sabía que te tenían aquí, de lo contrario Draco no hubiera permitido que esto te pasara. Dime donde esta Harry y te juro que a ti y Ginny no les pasará nada. Les encontraré matrimonios convenientes y fieles al lord oscuro.

Un profundo silencio reinó durante varios minutos en los que el pelirrojo Wealey solo observó a la mujer frente a él. Tenía los rasgos de la que alguna vez fue su gran amor, su rostro, su cabello con suaves ondulaciones pero no, la que estaba arrodillada frente a él ya no conservaba en su interior nada de la leonina que alguna vez fue.

-Estás más loca de lo que te vez si piensas que voy a entregar a Harry- susurró con voz rasposa.

-No lo entiendes Ron, al capturarte ya saben de todo lo que tú sepas- le susurró quedamente para que solo él escuche- Draco va a saberlo al final del día, permíteme salvar tu vida al menos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de uno de los últimos Wealey en la tierra, sabía que Hermione hablaba enserio, su mirada era muy profunda y sincera. Ya todo estaba perdido- cambiaron Greadmun pleace hasta la cabaña de Bill- terminó la frase llorando, lo sentía por sus amigos- Ginny también está ahí.

-Gracias Ron- dijo Hermione y su suave rostro se transformo en la mas macabra de las muecas- Ahora descansa amigo mío. El hermano solo sonreía desde su asiento mientras una luz verde iluminaba su rostro.

**Bueno, hasta acá el episodio de hoy, continuación del día 16 (no me pude resistir) Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el día siguiente**


	14. Día 19

**Día 19 "Gato"**

Hacía ya un año desde que Hermione había sido atrapada por el régimen, desde entonces Crookshanks no se había apartado del sillón que estaba en la ventana de la vieja casa de los Black. El gato se limitaba a comer lo que le alcanzaban y a observar el horizonte esperando a su dueña.

Cuando decidieron cambiar la ubicación de la casona Harry sintió mucha pena por el horrible animal, ya que sabía que no volvería a ver a la muchacha. Ella había sido transformada completamente por Draco Malfoy en una muñeca de cartón pintada de oro.

Con el tiempo Harry se acercó al animal y le propiciaba caricias e intentaba jugar con él, pero el gato rechazaba su presencia y la de cualquier otro de la orden que se le acercara. Siempre esperaba en la ventana, al cambiarle el horizonte el animal dejó de observar y se limitó a dormir en el sillón.

Con el tiempo la orden se comenzó a olvidar de la presencia del animal y solo algunos recordaban darle de comer, Molly y Remmus principalmente. Un día Molly salió a buscar provisiones y nunca regresó, la buscaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron rastro alguno de ella.

Remmus cayó en una batalla, y aunque ese día perdieron a alguien muy importante, los mortífagos perdieron un escuadrón entero por el sacrificio que hiso el hombre lobo. El líder de ese escuadrón era Lucius Malfoy, esa noche Ron comió como hacía tiempo que no degustaba un plato.

Volviendo al animal, sin sus 2 principales benefactores solo Harry se acercaba. Ron había hecho el intento pero el gato lograba lastimarlo siempre, incluso cuando le veía bufaba muy enojado y le miraba con odio en el rostro. El pelirrojo siempre se adjudicó que el gato lo odiaba porque no había logrado salvar a la dueña.

Así llegó Harry al presente, se encontraba en la puerta del salón observando a Crookshanks. Desde que Ron había comenzado a ausentarse solía quedarse observando por la ventana. Desde hacía unos meses Ron a veces se iba un día o dos, decía que necesitaba aire y despejarse un poco. Harry lo entendía e incluso él lo necesitaba a veces, pero desde que Ginny le contó que iba a ser papá su cabeza, sus pensamientos y sus objetivos estaban más confusos que nunca.

Un golpecito en el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el gato había bajado del sillón y estaba estirando los músculos. Lamió suavemente sus patas delanteras, acomodó su pelaje y lentamente caminó hasta el pasillo de la entrada, allí se sentó y comenzó a maullar. Harry al ver al animal actuar así no se extrañó o intrigó, sino que tuvo la clara certeza de que el animal había ido a recibir a alguien. Corrió a la ventana y allí los vio, unas 50 sombras negras se encontraban frente a la casona, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y corrió a buscar a Ginny.

Mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación de ella escucho como el gato callaba y la puerta explotaba para dejarle paso a los motífagos. Ya era tarde, el gato había estado esperando a su dueña y solo había reaccionado cuando ella había regresado por él.

**Bueno, hasta acá el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Estuve buscando y cuando un gato se enfada se le dice bufido, en mi país decimos escupir. ¿Cómo dicen ustedes en sus países? **

**Gracias por leer nos vemos el día siguiente!**


	15. Día 20

**Día 20 " Verde"**

Cuando su madre le propuso que los acompañe a festejar el día de San Patricios, Hermione no vio el potencial desastre en que podía resultar esa festividad.

Todo comenzó con el vestuario, su madre había insistido en que se vistan todos en conjunto y a ella le había seleccionado un bello vestido verde botella. En cuanto lo vio instintivamente lo rechazó, pero luego recordó que era solo una fiesta y que nadie del colegio la vería, así que sonrió y aceptó el vestido, lo que no había visto era los zapatitos que venían a juego. Bueno tal vez si no se miraba en un espejo no sería tan terrible.

Luego siguió con los puestos de cerveza. Su primo Lou le dijo que no era obligatorio comprar, sino que podían tomar un vaso pequeño de cada puesto para poder probar las distintas variedades. Luego su tío Edward propuso recorrer el pasillo de los vinos, con el mismo mecanismo. Más tarde su padre encontró un almacén de wisky, con el mismo funcionamiento.

A las ocho de la noche Hermione encontró un bar que estaba muy discreto, así que toda la familia entró. Allí su madre se emocionó con la carta y sugirió que cenaran en el lugar, fue hasta ese momento que la maga se dio cuenta que el pequeño bar no era tan muggle como parecía, se notaba que estaba un poco trastocada ya por la bebida.

Suspiró, bueno tampoco era nada del otro mundo. El local estaba en el mundo muggle así que de seguro serían muy discretos. O eso pensó cuando comenzaron a llegar las cervezas y los ánimos comenzaron a calentarse la moza tiró la bandeja y tuvo que ponerse la limpiar el suelo así que el dueño del local les trajo su pedido y fue en ese entonces que todo se fue al garete.

-¿No eres la amiga de Harry Potter?- preguntó el hombre.

-¿He?- realmente había mucho ruido y ya el mareo estaba comenzando a hacerle zumbar la cabeza.

-Sí, eres tú- gritó el señor y una luz la segó por unos instantes- es increíble que estes aquí ¿Harry Potter anda cerca?

-¿Qué? No, Harry esta con Ron…- contestó intentando oir por sobre el ruido y la música que de pronto se escuchaba muy fuerte.

-No pasa nada, de todas formas eres una excelente cara mi local- dijo el señor y le dio otra ronda de cervezas a la mesa. El resto de la noche pasó sin problemas y Hermione creyó que la anécdota quedaría allí, pero no. Al día siguiente descubriría un par de cosas:

\- El bar se llamaba La Cabra Chueca.

-El dueño era Van Jons

\- El mundo mágico había descubierto la cámara de foto a color.

\- El verde le quedaba bastante bien

-Y era portada de la sección de noticias del profeta como "La amiga de Harry Potter que aprovecha las fiestas muggles para resaltar el color escarlata"

**Bueno, hasta aquí el día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el día siguiente!**


	16. Día 21

**Día 21 "Familia Muggle"**

Era de las primeras fiestas a la que asistía Draco y había estado contento por ello, pero por sobre todo porque iba a poder estar con Leonore. Aunque sus familias nos eran amigas propiamente dicho, sus madres solían encontrarse en eventos sociales, y ellos habían desarrollado una especie de amistad hasta no hace mucho, de hecho hasta 2 noches atrás.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar con esa muchacha- le había dicho su padre- su familia tiene conexiones con los muggles.

\- ¿Pero qué hiso Leonore que no puedo ser más su amigo?- preguntó.

\- Ella nada, por ahora. Pero sus padres consintieron que su hija mayor despose a un muggle- esa última palabra la dijo con asco- ya no merecen el saludo de la sociedad mágica decente, si la ves tienes prohibido siquiera mirarla- finalizó su padre, y por el tono que usó supo que ya no debía seguir insistiendo.

Más tarde su madre le explicaría que los muggles son peligrosos. Ellos casi exterminan a la comunidad mágica y tienen un odio desenfrenado por esta y por el exterminio de todas las demás razas del mundo, ni siquiera los animales están a salvo. Les matan por diversión o por una parte de su cuerpo, pero al resto lo dejan pudriéndose. Se matan entre ellos por guerras de poder donde los que más sufren son los sectores pobres y vulnerables.

Al día siguiente buscó información en la biblioteca y se horrorizó de las imágenes y lo que leyó. Así que de esa manera había llegado a la fiesta, estaba sentado con otros niños cuando vio a Leonore acercarse hasta su grupo. Ella saludó cordialmente y como siempre, pero ninguno de ellos siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Era molesto tener que ignorar a quien tenía cariño, así que no se aguantó.

-No es personal Leonore, pero los muggles son malos. Espero que esto que hiso tu hermana te sirva para aprender que hay cosas que los magos no pueden aceptar- dijo estirándole la mano para estrecharla en forma de promesa futura. Dándole la chance de demostrar a la sociedad mágica que un hijo puede ir más allá de los actos de su familia, pero no. Ella solo lleno sus ojos de lágrimas y se fue de allí.

Draco la volvería a encontrar en Hogwarts dos años después, ella en Hufflepuff y él en slythering. Ella le seguiría demostrando que se sentía ofendida por su trato y él solo la ignoraría hasta cuarto año que se enteró que su hermana mayor había fallecido en un accidente con un medio de transporte muggle. Draco daría total veracidad a lo peligrosos que eran los muggles y más tener una familia con ellos.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el día siguiente! **


	17. Día 22

**Día 22 "Baños de Prefectos"**

No había nada más relajante que darse un baño después de una larga jornada escolar.

Ese día Snape había estado más pedante y exigente que nunca, de seguro había comido algo

que le cayó mal, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. No era de buena persona desear el mal a nadie

pero a veces el profesor de pociones merecía comer algo en mal estado.

Se sumergió un poco más en el agua calentita y disfrutó de la espuma que le hacía cosquillas

en el cuello. Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua. Desde pequeña había disfrutado de la

sensación del cuerpo sumergido y era buena aguantando la respiración. El problema surgió

cuando una pequeña parte de su cabeza emergió a la superficie.

Dos alumnas habían entrado durante ese pequeño periodo y se habían encerrado en uno de los

cubículos, no eran discretas en su charla por lo que pudo escuchar todo. La cena de fin

de año se estaba acercando y ellas iban a darle a Malfoy una poción de amor para que las

acompañe a alguna de las dos.

En un primer momento Hermione se indignó profundamente, era deshonroso que se propusieran

algo tan bajo y vil, aunque se tratase de Malfoy. Pero luego lo pensó un poco mejor. Tal

vez el platino se merecía que le den una cucharada de su propio jugo. Así que se quedó

escuchando como relataban la receta.

\- Tres dientes de Leon- dijo una de ellas

\- Dos gotas de jugo de mandragora- siguió la otra. Y así iban, Hermione sabía que debían

de estar leyendo la receta mientras la iban realizando, lo que daría en catástrofe pues

el libro traía mal escrita las vueltas, para que justamente sea difícil de realizar. Así

que esperó e intervino a cuando estaban llegando esa parte.

-Son 2 vueltas para la izquierda- dijo mientras se colocaba la bata y comenzaba a secar su cabello

La puerta del cubículo se abrió y una cabeza asomó por ella, la alumna quedó atónita

al ver de quien se trataba. Intentó justificarse pero Hermione no se lo permitió, se acercó

a ellas y les indicó como terminar la poción. Luego terminó de vestirse y se fue.

Esta sería una cena memorable, desde cuarto año que no estaba tan emocionada por ir a una

fiesta.

**Bien aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos el día siguiente!**


	18. Día 23

**Día 23 " Tecnología Muggle"**

Decir que estaba anonadado era poco, estaba estupefacto. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a

presenciar semejante monstruosidad. Había sido una MUY mala idea, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando Blaise lo retó a que no podía soportar una clase de conocimientos muggles pensó

que tendría fácil la apuesta, pero la cara de su amigo le dejó muy en claro que estaban en

un claro problema.

Miró a los elementos que tenía en su mano y visiones terroríficas cruzaron por su mente.

Los muggles eran salvajes y muy ingeniosos para crear elementos de tortura tan terribles.

Eran sumamente peligrosos y estuvo aun más seguro cuando escuchó el ruido que el aparato

producía. Qué horror!

\- Vamos joven Malfoy, sin miedo- dijo la docente que debía de estar loca si creía que

iba a meter su mano en ese aparato.

\- Me va a arrancar la mano.

La profesora lo miró y sonrió- Claro que no, por eso tiene la tapa puesta, solo introduzca

los elementos por ese agujero.

-Insisto, me va a arrancar la mano.

La mujer con una paciencia infinita tomó un trozo de banana y lo colocó en la procesadora

-Ve señor malfoy, ahora hágalo usted. La idea es que nos tomemos todos juntos un licuado,

y solo falta usted.

Con la resignación de quien se sabe camino a la horca Draco Malfoy tiró el ultimo trozo de

banana en la licuadora. Jamás, ni aun bajo las más cruel de las torturas admitiría que ese

licuado estaba rico. Solo diría que fue el más horrible de los tormentos y que su mano

estuvo a centímetros de ser cercenada.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente día!**


	19. Día 24

**Día 24 "Patronus"**

Sabía la definición del hechizo patronus y lo necesario para hacerlo, cuando había estado liderando la patrulla de Umbridge los escuincles del Escuadrón Dumbledore eran fáciles de hacer hablar, así que le habían contado todo respecto al susodicho hechizo.

Mientras sirvió al señor oscuro no se animo a realizar el hechizo por miedo a ser descubierto, además realmente no tenia que enviar mensaje a nadie, ni avisar, mucho menos defenderse. Sus seres más cercanos vivían con él y se encontraban con la cabeza en la misma guillotina. No tenía sentido probar un hechizo de magia blanca en la guarida de magos oscuros.

Con el tiempo su alma termino tan destrozada que no tenía ningún recuerdo que realmente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar siquiera la más mínima luz. Las personas que siempre le rodearon fueron las mismas que rompieron su esencia. Así el tiempo transcurrió y se olvido siquiera de volver a intentar el hechizo.

Pero sucedió lo impensable, un alma rota y destrozada puede ser sanada y purificada, solo con una mirada. Cuando eso sucedió se sintió un tonto, el más tonto de los tontos. Siempre desconfió del cuento de Potter "el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte" y sin embargo ahí estaba. El amor y la entrega en una sola mirada.

Acababa de hacer dormir a su hijo, vio su pequeña figura perdida entre los osos y muñecos, escuchó su suave respiración y sintió el latido de su pequeño corazón, avanzó lentamente hasta el balcón de la habitación y alzando su varita susurró el hechizo.

El recuerdo más fuerte fue cuando lo conoció a él, el momento en que tomó en sus brazos a Scorpius Malfoy y este lo miró con sus ojos color perla y sintió la más profunda admiración por su hijo, el más grande amor, así que ese fue el recuerdo que usó para recitar el conjuro. Cuando abrió los ojos frente a él se encontraba una noche estrellada y nada más.

Suspiró, bueno era realmente entendible que no le saliera a la primera, se suponía que era un hechizo muy difícil y probablemente requería más magia de la que usó. Se giró y casi cae de espaldas.

Sobre la cuna de su hijo un gargantuesco drago blanco le miraba imponente, reguardando la cuna del bebé y bufando neblina blanca. Sus grandes cuernos rozaban el techo y cada pata ocupaba el espacio de la cuna. Era grandioso y aterrador, la criatura lentamente acercó su gran boca llena de dientes a su creador y con un gruñido final desapareció.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy, no solo había hecho un hechizo sumamente complicado a la primera, sino que era perfecto, magnifico y majestuoso. Sí, era un gran mago con un alma sana y llena de amor.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cuál es su patronus? El mío un alce. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente día. **


End file.
